


Liam, Set Me Free

by Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma's first child, a son, is born. The delivery wasn't exactly as expected, but it doesn't matter, not to the happy couple. Hook cannot believe his good fortune; he has Emma and Henry and now a son of his own. But there's one very important person that is missing in the small delivery room. Killian will never forget his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam, Set Me Free

Emma smiled as she held her baby. She had missed out on this with Henry, the whole growing up thing. This time she was ready to drink in every adoring detail, to be there for every moment with this little one.

She glanced up at the sound of a sudden commotion outside her door. She was used to the quiet bustle of the maternity ward now, but this was different.

“I want to see my child! Move away, lass, I need to see him!”

“Sir, if we could just take the hook-”

“It’s my hook!”

“Yes, we understand that sir, but it’s hospital policy, if we could please take-”

“Killian,” said Emma, softly enough so that she didn’t wake the newborn, but loud enough that the noise outside stopped.

“Emma,” came the whisper. Emma could hear him begin to open doors frantically, searching for her.

“Sir, that is against hospital policy! If you don’t stop we will have to escort you-”

“Hook?” yelped Emma, her heart beginning to race. She didn’t need her husband being arrested when she had only given birth two hours ago. Sure she had given birth to the little boy without him, and she was quite comfortable holding the child on her own, she had every intention of sharing the responsibilities with Killian.

There was a sigh.

“Take the blasted thing then.”

After a few moments the doors of Emma’s room burst open and Killian was beside the bed, falling to his knees in awe at his wife and newborn. He cupped the side of Emma’s face with his rough pirate hand.

“Emma, I, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I only heard an hour ago when I got into port. I’m so sorry, love,” he said, dipping his head in shame.

Placing a soft hand over his calloused one, Emma shook her head, unable to wipe the smile off her face,

“No one could’ve known that I’d go into labour two weeks early, it couldn’t have been expected.”

She didn’t tell him that she was slightly glad he hadn’t been there. Seeing her in pain would have hurt Killian twice as hard, although he would have desperately tried to hide it.

Killian’s brown eyes caught hers. She nodded encouragingly, rubbing her thumb against his hand.

“Killian, look.”

Emma lifted his hand and brought it to rest against the delicate skin of their newborn baby.

“Feel how warm he is. Listen to his heartbeat,” urged Emma, excited to share the miracle she had been holding for the past two hours, the miracle she had been nursing in her belly for nearly nine months.

A single tear ran down the face of the worlds’ deadliest pirate as he took in the baby, smiling in surprise at the way the sight of his son made his heart melt.

“He’s so beautiful,” he murmured. He looked up at Emma, a mischievous grin on his face, “I think I love him as much as I love you. Maybe even more,” he added.

Emma relaxed into Killian’s shoulder, loving the familiar smell of his leather coat that made her feel suddenly at home.

“I know. They have this hold on you, as soon as you lay eyes on them… When I felt it with Henry I couldn’t believe it. I thought my heart would explode. And now…”

With her thumb, she gently traced the baby’s face, smiling at his small features, so incredibly soft.

“Love, don’t you start crying on me now,” said Hook warningly, moving his head slightly to kiss the top of Emma's head.

“Hypocrite,” muttered Emma.

The two gazed in adoration down at their son.

“I know what we need to call him,” announced Killian.

“Killian Jones, we are _not_ calling him Davy. _Or_ Pirate.”

Killian looked at her in confusion,

“I was thinking David, love, not Davy.”

Emma sat back and rolled her eyes. Hook felt his heart tighten a little when she tucked back her long blond hair and looked down at their son, her expression softening and her eyes filling with so much love.

“The son of a pirate cannot be called ‘Davy Jones’, not whilst I’m around.”  
“Why not?”

“We’ll rent the movie this week. But we can’t name him after anyone I’ve read or seen a film about, I’m over it,” said Emma, thinking back to when, mid-contraction, Dr Oz had walked in wearing bright green scrubs ready to deliver her baby. _You’ve got to be kidding me, get OUT_ , she had screamed, panting for breath as a nurse adjusted the bed.

“Well then, what do you suggest, my love?”

“We both know what we’re going to call this baby, Killian.”

“What’s that, love?” asked Hook, slightly baffled. Emma leaned over his arm to place a soft kiss on their son’s forehead.

“Liam.”

Killian blinked back a sudden smarting in his eyes. He watched his son, so small and precious, begin to stir in his sleep, gurgling a little as he turned his head.

Liam had been the most loyal man he had ever met. He had been brave and clever and honest, and in the end, it was all these things that had killed him. But he had been one of the best men out there, and still had a large place in the hearts of anyone who had known him.

What more could a father want for his son? Who wouldn’t want their son to become loyal, brave, clever and honest?

Killian gently kissed Emma, chuckling as he felt her smile under his lips. He pulled back and looked at her and his child, seeing everything that he felt he could ever have wanted.

The baby yawned, his pink mouth forming a small ‘o’. His eyes opened sleepily and fixated on Killian.

“He’s looking at you,” murmured Emma, “Say hi to daddy,” she said, rocking him a little.

Henry raced in at that moment, his hair tousled, school bag slung over his shoulder.

“Mom! Hook!”

Killian chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, drawing him closer,

“Now, young sir, meet your baby brother. This is Liam, Henry. And with your help, he’s going to grow up to be a good man. A great man.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears at the sound of her baby’s name.

Henry smiled, mesmerised, at his brother, and turned his head a little to the side when Liam grabbed at his fingers.

“Now you’ve gotta look out for him, okay Henry?” said Emma, trying to choke back her tears. Goddammit these hormones were driving her mad.

“Don’t worry, mom,” said Henry, his eyes still on the baby. “I’ll be the best big brother. I’ll protect him and keep him safe, and I’ll help him with homework and sneaking out and stuff. I’ll look out for him.”

Killian glanced at the boy, respect filling his throat. Henry reminded him of Liam as a fifteen year old.

Feeling that between Henry and his newborn baby, his brother Liam was somehow here, Killian felt everything within him settle into place. A void that he hadn’t known was there filled suddenly, a comfortable warmth that flooded his blood..

Perhaps he had lost his brother all those years ago, Killian thought to himself. He still loved and missed his brother as resolutely as he had one hundred years ago. But there in that delivery room, with his vivacious Emma and newborn son in his arms and Henry, the strong young man that was growing up to be all the things that Killian would want a son of his own to be; there, he felt that he was truly living the way Liam would have wanted him to.

And that set him free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this half-finished fic that I wrote after the "Good Form" episode aired all those months ago. Started reading and I liked it, so I decided to finish it and post it here! Enjoy, don't let the hiatus get you down xx


End file.
